


-Haikyuu Senario: Classroom Feud-

by DragonetEra



Series: Fandom Journal For Headcanons And Ideas [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Funny, Gen, Haikyuu Boys being absolute pain in the ass, High School, Humour, Senarios, classmates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28192875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonetEra/pseuds/DragonetEra
Summary: If Haikyuu Boys were in the same school, in the same class regardless of grades and years.
Series: Fandom Journal For Headcanons And Ideas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060301
Kudos: 6





	-Haikyuu Senario: Classroom Feud-

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this idea was entirely inspired by the image above.

Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu and Miya Osamu were originally requested to sit in the front row due to their poor academic performance, but the teacher couldn't make them. If they did, the whole class would have a problem of facing the back of 3 mountains instead of the white board. They didn't want to sit in the front row either.

So Hinata Shouyou was pulled up in front. He was kinda pissed about it, but at least Nishinoya Yuu was there to keep him company.

Nishinoya was even more pissed about it. But Tanaka Ryuunosuke sits behind him, so he is still fine since his best bro and favourite kohai are with him. But they're at huge risk of getting separated since they contributed to 50% of the noise in class. They've been learning to keep their frenzy on a low profile.

Tobio sits among his worst nightmares honestly. A tangerine in front of him, Tanaka on his right, chatterbox Walmart Sangwoo on his left and damn Oikawa Tooru behind him. Once in a while Oikawa would remind the teacher of Tobio's sleepy existence in class, so they would make him read the literature passage that the class was discussing on.

Especially during English lessons, evil little Oikawa enjoys how Tobio stutters and mumbles, trying his goddamn best to pronounce the words right.

Atsumu would join in the fun sometimes too. He would whisper Tobio's name into his ears when he sleeps in class, making poor startled Tobio shoot up from his seat.

But Miya Osamu would get back at Atsumu for all his shitty pranks by stealing his lunch box. It was obviously a bad idea to put the twins side by side, the only way the teacher could differentiate the two was their hair colour. Atsumu would very often take his brother's stuff without asking, and without returning.

Which pisses Osamu off, so time to time he would pull off Atsumu's chair whenever he stands up and is about to sit down. The twins would beat the crap out of each other after that.

Which also pisses Kozume Kenma off because it disrupts his mental state, his 'gaming mental state'. See, in order for Kenma to fully process in class, he had imagined everything as a video game, like working his way through puzzles and levels. This was how he miraculously managed to absorb all the knowledge needed to pass his exams. An incredible thought process that needed an incredible focus.

How the hell does that even work? Don't ask, it's Kenma after all.

In case Kenma needs to ask anyone about homework, especially Chemistry, Kuroo Tetsurou was around around the corner. Kuroo would prove to be a pretty laid back student yet dependable student. But Yaku Morisuke doesn't think so, he would do anything to avoid being with Kuroo for group assignments. In fact, he thinks he's better off on his own.

In contrast to Yaku, Bokuto Koutarou would find any means and any ways to group with Kuroo. He even switched with Yaku starting of the semester to get closer to Kuroo, Yaku was more than happy to switch. But in the end Bokuto and Kuroo would spend a tremendous amount of time bickering with each other throughout the semester instead of actually working together. Bokuto also dragged Akaashi Keiji along with him, switching him up with Kenma.

How did they manage to make Kenma move? Well, you see, Akaashi's seat was closer to Hinata.

Akaashi didn't mind sitting with anyone, except for Terushima Yuuji, who he thought was rather intimidating.

Not only does Terushima has that stereotypical first impressions of a delinquent, he doesn't seem to have an attitude of a bright student. He even once tried setting a volleyball in class and accidentally yeeting it out the window.

Their class is on the third floor.

But Akaashi later found out he has been underestimating the dude. Like Tobio, he slacks off in class, but unlike Tobio, this guy has been scoring flying colours in almost all his subjects. Turns out he's a HUGE nerd.

Sakusa Kiyoomi wished his seat has more _closure_. He sits that the back of the class, so what he did was dragged his desk all the way to the corner. His comfy, safe, corner. And if anyone enters his _'zone_ ', he would not hesitate to sanitize them with his spray disinfectant.

Iwaizumi Hajime was the only one who had the guts to sit close to _'Sakusa's zone'_. Oikawa had begged Iwaizumi to sit behind him, but the seat behind Oikawa is technically occupied already.

Occupied by Ushijima Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi definitely has no intentions of troubling anyone, including Oikawa, but Oikawa just didn't like his presence behind him. It's like he has this _one-side grudge_ against Wakatoshi.

Maybe it's because Wakatoshi is always the one to remind the teacher about homework. Nobody likes a snitch. Sadly, innocent Wakatoshi really wasn't doing it on purpose.

Sugawara Koushi and Kita Shinsuke are good table mates, and class monitors. Most of the time they enjoy small chats and discussions about their homework, assignments, maybe cocurricular in peace. Until the Miya Twins, Hinata, Tobio, Nishinoya, Tanaka (the list goes on) starts wrecking the class. Then the oh-so-peaceful class monitors won't be so peaceful anymore. It's a miracle they were able to withstand them.

Not going to lie, it would be a miracle for any teacher to withstand the utter tyranny and chaos that this class assembles.


End file.
